Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla II - Return of the Fallen King of Outer Space
This is the chapter three finale, or the final episode of chapter 3. This episode was originally gonna be the last episode of my series. Summary SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla's evil twin and the monster responsible for the death of his mother, has returned and this monster is now bent on killing Godzilla. Now, he has arrived on Earth and Gigan returns and joins forces with SpaceGodzilla. But then Godzilla and Kiryu pair-up together to fight them. Plot The episode starts off on Lagos Island, Minilla screams in fear as SpaceGodzilla attacks Godzilla's mother. Then as SpaceGodzilla tries to take Minilla, the two Mothra's intervien. So the four monsters stand together to fight SpaceGodzilla, but in the end, SpaceGodzilla has defeated the Female Godzilla and walks to the fallen baby, attempting to kill it. Just as the space monster unleashed his Corona Beam on the baby, Minilla screams and then immediately Godzilla awakens from his dream, roaring loudly. Meanwhile, a meeting is held at G.D.F Center between Japan's Counter-G Bureau and representatives from NASA to discuss a strange occurrence that had happened to NASA's Interplanetary Research Vessel. The video file on-board showed that the craft had first suffered from an electrical disturbance, and then had its hull breached by strange, crystal-like projections. Unable to find an explanation to the strange happenings, NASA "could only speculate that it was some sort of...huge monster". In response, the G.D.F. votes to launch M.O.G.U.E.R.A. into space to intercept and attempt to destroy the creature, which, it is discovered, is approaching the Earth at great speed, millions of miles from Earth, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. enters the asteroid belt as it moves to intercept the space monster. However, as it flies through the field of space rocks, it's scanners detect an object moving towards it at great speed. A few seconds later, a gigantic object comes into view. The huge, crystalline object flies straight for M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and attacks it, shooting energy pulses and even grazing the robot's body. As the Space Monster takes a massive hit, it crash lands on a giant planet-like meteorite M.O.G.U.E.R.A. soon lands and SpaceGodzilla sets a small crystal fortress and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. begins to attack the monster from the air. The giant robot soon lands and unleashes its Spiral Grenade Missiles against SpaceGodzilla. The interstellar abomination, however, possesses a skeletal structure reinforced by diamond-hard crystal, and the missiles do little to injure him. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. then rolls forward and begins to attack SpaceGodzilla at close range with its drill nose. However, it is soon forced to retreat, and as it flees, SpaceGodzilla blasts it with its Corona Beam, taking the robot down. Although the mech attempted to fight back, it could not stand against the incredible power of this creature, and was forced to retreat heavily damaged, with SpaceGodzilla following it. With SpaceGodzilla chasing M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to Earth, Gigan returns and appears on Earth, destroying Tokyo. G.D.F. sends Kiryu to fight him. As the two prove evenly matched for one another and fight to a standstill, Kiryu eventually overpowers Gigan and is about to destroy him, but not before SpaceGodzilla himself finally makes landfall arrives on Earth. So SpaceGodzilla and Kiryu do battle, with SpaceGodzilla gaining the upper-hand until Kiryu stabs his drill into SpaceGodzilla, injuring the space monster greatly. Before Kiryu could unleash his Absolute Zero Cannon, Gigan intervenes and knocks Kiryu away. The cyborg then helps the Space Monster up and the two then team together to fight Kiryu. As the pair over-powers G.D.F.'s most powerful Mecha, Godzilla finally arrives and approaches the two. With SpaceGodzilla and Gigan looking at him, SpaceGodzilla wants to deal with him, but Gigan stops him and says he will. So SpaceGodzilla watches the fights, as Godzilla and Gigan duke it out once again. TBA.................... Cast and Characters *Godzilla *Kiryu *SpaceGodzilla *Gigan * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Anguirus *Rodan *Mothra *Mothra Larva (in dream) *Female Godzilla (in dream) Soundtrack * Godzilla's Dream (Between 1:46-401) * SpaceGodzilla's Preperation and Departure to Earth * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. ambushes SpaceGodzilla * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Neutralizes SpaceGodzilla * SpaceGodzilla defeats M.O.G.U.E.R.A. * Gigan Appears * Deploying Kiryu * Kiryu confronts Gigan * Kiryu overcomes Gigan * SpaceGodzilla Arrives on the Earth and fights Kiryu * SpaceGodzilla and Gigan Team-Up * Godzilla Appears * Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla collide * SpaceGodzilla and Gigan Team-Up Part 2 * "Two Against Two" are Better Odds * Gigan's Defeat * Godzilla faces SpaceGodzilla Alone * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla